


Age of Sail

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age of Sail, Crowley is a Pirate, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Pirates!” came the cry from the crows nest, echoing up and down the deck as sailors called the alarm.





	Age of Sail

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day three; prompt: land, sea, and plants
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

**1720, Somewhere in the Caribbean**

“Pirates!” came the cry from the crows nest, echoing up and down the deck as sailors called the alarm. Aziraphale did not have a spyglass, but he could just make out the ship approaching them, the brisk wind aiding its speedy advance.

“Oh dear,” he said quietly, doing his best to stay out of the way as sailors and a few hired hands hurried back and forth, readying what they could. The ship was more passenger ship than merchant vessel, and was not well-armed. From the size of the other ship, they would be easily overrun. Aziraphale closed his eyes and whispered a quick blessing, ensuring that at least if anyone died they would not die in agony.

“You might want to go below, Mr. Fell,” the captain called as he rushed past.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Aziraphale said, and hurried to do as he was bid, joining the rest of the passengers -- half a dozen families moving from one island to another in search of employment -- below decks.

For a long time, all they could hear was the creaking of the ship and indistinct calls, but no screams, which Aziraphale found hopeful. Then the door to the hold was wrenched open, and a gruff voice yelled, “Alright, everyone out and on the deck!”

Aziraphale went first, trying to keep the other behind him as much as he could. He couldn’t fight the humans (Heaven would not approve of that), but at least if he was ‘killed’ it would be less of a loss. He let his eyes slide over the assembled pirates, before he spotted a familiar profile and fall of red hair, half turned away to look out at the water.

“Crowley!” he said indignantly, and the demon jumped at his name and turned around. “What on earth…?”

“Oh, Mr. Fell,” Crowley said, pacing closer, something dangerous and alluring in his walk, even with the rocking of the water beneath them. “The last time I saw you, you were in London.”

“I was called away,” Aziraphale said stiffly, and Crowley grinned. He had been; Heaven had wanted him to encourage the settlement of a new town on one of the islands, and so off he had gone. “Piracy, truly?”

“Eh, a man must make an honest living,” Crowley said with a shrug, causing the pirates around him to laugh. “And there’s no cargo?” he asked, turning to the captain.

“N-no, sir,” the captain said. “Just the passengers and some few small belongings between them.”

“Then I shall make you a deal,” Crowley said, smile going slow and sly. “Mr. Fell comes with me, and we let you go unmolested. Savvy?”

Aziraphale swallowed, but tried to hide his nervousness as the pirates grumbled and the captain looked aghast. “Mr. Fell!”

“I’ll do it,” he said, stepping away from the group and closer to Crowley and the pirates. “Good Lord, must you?” he whispered and Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“I’m just staying in character, angel,” Crowley whispered back, grinning so that his oversharp canines were visible.”

“At least let me get my things,” Aziraphale said. “Foul fiend,” he added, when Crowley pushed him down into the hold and followed him to where the passengers’ things were being kept.

Crowley chuckled.

“How are you going to convince your compatriots I’m worth kidnapping?” Aziraphale asked, removing a small valise from the pile.

“Oh, I’m sure I can ransom you,” Crowley said mildly, leaning against a support pillar. “You certainly have value to  _ someone _ .”

Aziraphale flushed and looked away. Crowley didn’t usually edge this close to the giant unspoken thing between them. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to think about the fact that he was hinting at it now.

“Bring me to the nearest port and I’ll make arrangements,” Aziraphale said, not looking at Crowley as he hefted the valise and moved past him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Crowley said. “Think of it as another rescue. I know you hate sailing ships.”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said. “I suppose I’ll just arrange passage back to London when you let me go. You know I can’t stay.”

“Of course not,” Crowley said, but there was a distinct note of regret in his tone. “Come on, let’s get out of here before one of those morons decides to mutiny.” He deftly drew the valise from Aziraphale’s hand and pressed past him to climb back onto the deck and into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188558548984/age-of-sail-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
